


Something Worth Protecting

by SheepParadox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Reader, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, iwa-chan is a good alpha, the violence isnt super graphic imho but there is some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepParadox/pseuds/SheepParadox
Summary: After a strange alpha tries to hurt you, Iwaizumi comes to save the day.





	

 

You sigh as you check your phone for the fifth time only to find it dead. Iwaizumi's practice almost never runs this late and you're starting to get bored. With no way to entertain yourself and no way to check the time, your mind starts to wander. You're in the middle of thinking about the leftovers in the fridge at home when a shadow blocks the setting sun's light from reaching you, pulling you out of your daydream. You look up, expecting to see the familiar face of your alpha, only to be met with eyes holding less than sweet intentions. He reeks of alpha pheromones and it makes you feel a little dizzy.

“Whats a cute little omega like yourself doing out here all alone?” he asks. You see him eye you up before taking another step closer to you. You jump up off the bench you've been sitting on for the past hour or so and pull your bag over your shoulder.

“I was just leaving actually. I'm meeting up with my alpha soon.” you say as you side step around him and head towards the volleyball gym. The coach might be annoyed about you interrupting practice, but that's much better than whatever this guy has planed. Your escape is cut short when a hand suddenly grabs at your arm and yanks you back. You yelp as you're jerked into the alpha's chest and he starts sniffing at your neck.

“Must a pretty shitty alpha to leave such a sweet smelling omega by themselves.” He sniffs a bit harder and you're sure he can smell how nervous hes making you. The action causes goosebumps to appear on your skin and your pulse skyrockets. “Besides, I don't smell any alpha on you, so I think you're just lying about having a mate.” he growls and you feel tears prickle at the corners of your eyes. The last thing you needed was for him to be angry at you. You look around, hoping to find someone, anyone, to come to your rescue. But as fate would have it, you are the only two people in the courtyard.

“Please, let me go.” you say firmly even though your voice wavers from the panic rising in your chest.

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” the alpha behind you murmurs. You can hear the lecherous smirk in his voice and the tears you have been trying to hold back finally fall. He starts pulling you towards the school gates. No matter how hard you dig your heals into the ground, his strength wins out and he drags you along like you weigh nothing.

“Oi, I suggest you back off and let them go.”

You whip your head around and you feel the grip on your arm tighten. You let out a sob of relief when you see Iwaizumi standing a few feet away.

“How about you mind your own fucking busine-” the alpha is cut off by the fist slamming into his face and you're pretty sure you hear his nose break. The shock of the punch causes the alpha let go of you as he staggers, holding his hand up to his heavily bleeding nose. Iwaizumi grabs your arm and pulls you behind him, and you catch a glimpse of his face. His eyes look wild and hes bearing his teeth so hard you're sure his jaw is going to ache after this. Deep, dangerous sounding growls are rumbling from his chest. Hes running fully on alpha instinct now, throwing away rational thought in favor of protecting whats important to him, whats _his._

You've heard about alpha fights before of course, but you could never imagine how scary they were in person. You want to tell them to call it off and leave with Iwaizumi, but your own instincts are screaming at you to stay quiet and out of the conflict. It's not like the two raging alphas in front of you would listen anyway. The pheromones rolling off Iwaizumi in waves are enough for you to tell that hes willing to do some serious damage before thinking it through.

The other alpha manages to get back to his feet and lunges at Iwaizumi, fists swinging wildly. One of them catches Iwaizumi in the jaw before he has the chance to dodge it. Iwaizumi spits out the blood that pooled into his mouth at the impact and you gasp as more dribbles down his chin. The alpha swings at him again, but Iwaizumi is faster this time and grabs the fist flying at his face. He twists the other alpha's arm painfully behind his back and digs his fingers into his hair. He smashes his face into the bench you had been sitting on earlier, further breaking his nose. The alpha lets out a shout as Iwaizumi forces the arm in his grasp into an unnatural angle while digging his knee into the alpha's lower back. There's blood dripping through the slats of the bench's seat and you feel a little faint at volume of it.

“Fuck I give up. Get off'a me, asshole.” the alpha groans and Iwaizumi reluctantly pulls his knee away from his back and releases his wrist. The alpha sits up and winces as he rubs at his shoulder.

You shriek at the sight of his face. Its covered in blood and his nose definitely didn't look that crooked before. Your outburst caught the attention of Iwaizumi and hes by your side in an instant, now focused on you but still on guard.

“You can have your stupid omega, they weren’t worth it anyway.” the alpha spits as he stands, swaying a little at the blood loss. The comment stings, even if did come from some jerk that stupidly challenged a much stronger alpha. Iwaizumi growls again, and the other alpha finally backs down and walks away, muttering curses as he touches the tender flesh around his nose. Iwaizumi faces you fully and his eyes are much softer now. His arms wrap around you and you feel much safer surrounded by your alpha's familiar scent.

“Are you okay?” you ask dumbly even though his lip is bleeding and there's a dark bruise blooming on his jaw.

“I am now that he's gone and that you're safely in my arms where you belong” he answers, smiling softly. You blush at his comment and hide your face in his chest, inhaling his scent once again. He snorts at your cuteness and leans down to nuzzle at your neck. He scents you so hard you would have fallen over if he wasn't already holding on to you tightly. You squeal as his nose brushes over your collar bone and you can feel him smiling as he presses light kisses over it. Once he feels like you smell like him again and nothing like that alpha from before he finally pulls away.

“Let's head home and get you patched up, you're bleeding all over me.” you giggle as you reach for his hand. He meets it halfway with his own and squeezes your smaller hand in his lightly. You both start walking towards his house.

“Hey, I'm really sorry that I didn't get there earlier. And also that you had to see all of that.” he says bashfully. You smile and press a kiss at his jaw. He blinks owlishly down at you.

“It's fine really! All that matters now is that we're both safe. And besides...it was kinda hot to be honest. I never had people fight over me before.” you admit. You hear him sputter but he doesn't say anything.

“What?” you ask him raising your eyebrow.

“You found me beating some guy's face in hot?” he asks, a blush coloring his checks.

“Well yeah. I got to see my hot as hell alpha protect me with his bara arms. What more could I ask for?” you say as you reach up to lightly squeeze at his bicep. His blush only grows and you laugh.

“You're kinda weird, you know that.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” you say as you stick out your tongue playfully

“Yeah, I do.” He says as he leans down to kiss you.

 


End file.
